1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for designing electrical power systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for designing stable electrical power systems and for assessing the stability of three-phase alternating current power systems equipped with direct current power conversion equipment and active direct current loads.
2. Background
Aircraft may employ various electronic devices and systems for performing various functions on the aircraft. Power for the electronic devices and systems on an aircraft may be provided by an aircraft electrical power system. The aircraft electrical power system may include a number of generators along with various power distribution and conversion systems. For example, the electrical power system on an aircraft may include a number of generators driven by the aircraft engines.
The stability of an electrical power system may be defined as the ability of the system to regain a normal state of equilibrium after being subjected to a disturbance. It is desirable that an electrical power system on an aircraft may be designed for stability.
Many of the electrical loads on an aircraft may use regulated power electronics in order to improve efficiency, power quality, and power density. Such electrical loads may affect the stability of the electrical power system on an aircraft in undesired ways.
It may be desirable to optimize the electrical power system on an aircraft to ensure stability in the power efficiency, density and quality. Furthermore, failure to optimize the electrical power systems on aircraft may increase costs. Less than optimal power systems may be overdesigned, heavier, and have larger volumetric stowage requirements. Therefore, aircraft equipped with less than optimal power systems may use more fuel during operation. In this era of ever increasing fuel costs, having solutions that address this problem have become even more important. Similarly, less than optimal power systems may require more frequent maintenance and components of such systems may need to be repaired and replaced more often. Therefore, such systems may have higher lifecycle costs.
Optimizing the stability of the electrical power system on an aircraft may present several technical problems. Currently available systems and methods for analyzing the stability of electrical power system designs may be limited and may not provide solutions to the technical problem of optimizing the stability of an electrical power system on an aircraft.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a method and apparatus that take into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.